


How The Days Unfold

by FallenAngelIsFalling



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: B99 reference, Fluff and Humor, Group chat, Texting, UNO, kinda flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-29 22:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17211839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenAngelIsFalling/pseuds/FallenAngelIsFalling
Summary: Just a group of lads texting and lowkey bullying one another.No angst; pretty much crack.





	How The Days Unfold

AngelBean – Bryce  
D A D D Y – Ohm  
Toonzy – Luke  
Batcoon – Delirious  
Mom - Brock  
Fakeirishbitch- Craig  
Irishbitch1 – Brian  
Irishbitch2- Nogla  
Bigbuff – Evan  
Bigboi – Tyler  
Monkey – Lui  
Weed – John  
Smit – Lucas  
Woody – Scotty  
Finn- Marcel  
Jiggles – Anthony

Toonzy: DELIRIOUS IS A FUCCING ASSHOLE WHO DESRFVES NOTHING BUT DEATH!!!  
  
Batcoon: REALLY TOONZ?!?!??! I DESERVE DE3TH YOU BITCH?!??!  
  
Toonzy: YOU kNOW WHAT YOU DID!!  
  
Irishbitch2: hello to you both too  
  
Fakeirishbitch: whats happening  
  
Toonzy: DELIRIOUS IS A SHIT! THATS WHAT!  
  
Batcoon: DO YOU WANNA FITE M8?!?!?!?  
  
Monkey: well that answered that  
  
Irishbitch1: ohm care to explain  
  
D A D D Y: I good  
  
Bigboi: thanks you duck

Bigboi: *fuck  
  
Irishbitch1: okayyy then. Bryce???

AngelBean: we aer playing Uno…and toonz got 12 cards cause of a train that del started off  
  
Irishbitch1: thx buddy  
  
Toonzy: WE ARE MEANT TO BE ON THE SAME EFFING SIDE!!!!  
  
Batcoon: I DIDNT KNOW THEY WOULD HAVE SO MANY  
  
Finn: you dindt expect the power couple to kick your ass  
  
Batcoon: I DECLARE THAT THEY ARE CHEATING  
  
D A D D Y: ITS AN ONLUNE GAME. HOE CAN WE CHEAT??!?!?!?  
  
Fakeirishbitch: claiming hax is a high crime. Are you sure about that  
  
Bigboi: did you just  
  
Smit: yeah he did. My son slid a meme in there  
  
Fakeirishbitch: just 4 u bby  
  
Weed: my bf senses are going off. Who is flirting with mah boi?

Bigbuff: oh shit  
  
Batcoon: EVANNNNNNNNN

Bigbuff: hello. It is I

Toonzy: DON’T COME IN HERE MAKKING EVERYTHING BETTR. TELL JON HE IS A LITTLE SHIT WHO COST US THE GAME  
  
Bigbuff: Ummmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm  
  
Bigbuff: nah

Woody: *grabs popcorn* yall better be ready for this  
  
Finn: dont encourage them  
  
Woody: you wouldnt be saying that if you had popcorn  
  
AngelBean: I want popcorn  
  
D A D D Y: same  
  
Monkey: same  
  
Irishbitch1: same  
  
Toonzy: same  
  
Irishbitch2: same  
  
Fakeirishbitch: same  
  
Bigbuff: same  
  
Mom: same  
  
Bigboi: same  
  
Smit: same

Weed: same  
  
Batcoon: sume  
  
Bigboi: seriously del. You couldnt even spell that right  
  
Batcoon: FUC OFF YOU KNOW I AM IN A DIFFICULT PLACE  
  
AngelBean: of losing

Toonzy: AMUIDGNDYUWEGDBUOW YOU ARE CHEATING SOMEHOW!!!!  
  
AngelBean: nah you just suck at this  
  
Mom: now now Bryce  
  
Mom: no need to state the obvious  
  
Bigbuff: you just got roasted by mom

Toonzy:…..  
  
Batcoon:…..  
  
Toonzy: never have I ever felt…  
  
Batcoon: such betrayal  
  
Toonzy: there is no more point to…  
  
Finn: shut up you dramatic fucks  
  
Batcoon: WE WERENT FINISHED  
  
Woody: marcel stop trying to ruin the drama, my popcorn has to be worth something  
  
Irishbitch1: stop talking about poooooopppccccooorrrrnnnn  
  
Woody: nu  
  
Irishbitch2: Nogla go get dressed. We are going to scottys house  
  
Woody: YOU ARE IN IRELAND  
  
Irishbitch2: so? Don’t underestimate our love fot food  
  
Monkey: fat cunts  
  
Irishbitch1: LUI!!!! :OOOOOOO  
  
D A D D Y: what disgusting language  
  
AngelBean: you literally said the same thing on the skype call  
  
Batcoon: ECPOSED  
  
Toonzy: EXPOSED  
  
Batcoon: JINX!  
  
Fakeirishbitch: actually only one of you spelt the word right  
  
Bigbuff: spoilers. It doesnt have a C in it  
  
Bigboi: another spoiler. Its not delirious  
  
Batcoon: I GOT IT. NO NEED TO SPELL IT OUT FOR ME!  
  
AngelBean: they are only doing what you cant  
  
Batcoon:….  
  
Mom: wow…  
  
Toonzy: why on earth is he called angelbean when we all know hes satan  
  
Monkey: I don’t know about you but I am proud of his sass  
  
Batcoon: Bryce I need your address so I can fly over to where you are and punch yu in the face  
  
Bigbuff: its cute that you think you can take him  
  
D A D D Y: even Evan. Your partner in crime is against uou  
  
Batcoon: THE WHOLE CHAT IS AGAINST ME  
  
Irishbitch2: not true  
  
Batcoon: really?  
  
Irishbitch2: no  
  
Irishbitch1: and here we have brian giving false hope to the small masked boy  
  
Fakeirishbitch: he is an irish bitch for a reason  
  
Mom: now Craigo, no need to be rude  
  
Fakeirishbitch: you are fonna defend him?!  
  
Woody: sad day when mom plays favorites  
  
Finn: he should at least pick someone good to be his favorite  
  
Jiggles: like me  
  
Bigboi: ANTTTT! Where the fuck have you bveen???  
  
Weed: probably hiding from you  
  
Bigboi: HAHHAHAHAHHAHA  
  
Bigboi: don’t make me come for you  
  
Monkey: I would pay to see that fight  
  
Smit: Ty when you get him, can you not punch him too hard??? I like his face

Bigboi: olay…only for you bby  
  
Weed: can we point out that Lucas doesn’t think I could win in a fight  
  
Irishbitch2: no one thinks you can  
  
Weed: ill remember this  
  
Finn: ummmm guys  
  
Bigbuff: yes??  
  
Finn: the psychos have gone quiet  
  
Bigboi: that cant be good  
  
Irishbitch1: Del? Toonz? Ohm? Bryce?  
  
Bigbuff: Deliiirrrrrioooouuussss????  
  
Jiggles: Stupid prickkksss???  
  
Mom: Ant! Language!  
  
Jiggles: am I wrong?  
  
Woody: no your not. But don’t go against Brocks words  
  
Fakeirishbitch: are they ded?  
  
Bigbuff: they better not be. Del owes me money  
  
Batcoon: nice to know that’s all you need me for Ev  
  
Jiggles: so your alive and ignoring us  
  
Toonzy: alive at the moment  
  
Bigboi: why atm  
  
Irishbitch2: got to be serious if he wrote the entire sentence out  
  
Batcoon: ohm…may or may not have pissed off Bryce  
  
Fakeirishbitch: well it was nice knowing him  
  
Irishbitch1: bunny ears will be missed  
  
Finn: and his weird love for eating ass  
  
Smit: not weird. Its his free time, no kinkshaming here  
  
Monkey: god marcel. Hating on the gays we see  
  
Weed: disgusting  
  
Bigboi: you aren’t in the clear john. Don’t bully him to save yourself  
  
Weed: FUXK! PLAN B!  
  
Mom: there was a plan a?

Woody: whats plan b  
  
Weed: TAKE LUCAS AND RUN  
  
Smit: WHY YOU TAKING ME!?!?!?  
  
Weed: YOU HAVE THE NICEST ASS!!!  
  
Bigbuff: I like how his brain works  
  
Batcoon: OBJECTION! EVAN HAS THE NICEST ASS  
  
Bigboi: are we really gonna argue about this  
  
Toonzy: EVAN REALLY???? NO WAY ITS HANDS DOWN TYLER  
  
Bigboi: oh…thanks boo  
  
Finn: WHAT ABOUT SCOTTY

Jiggles: EXCCCUSSSEEE MEEE???? WHAT ABOUT MY OWN

Irishbitch2: true. His ass is…

Irishbitch1: beautiful  
  
Fakeirishbitch: can I join the Anthony ass appreciation club?  
  
Irishbitch2: as acting leader I say yes  
  
Irishbitch1: as acting co le9der I also say yes  
  
Bigbuff: im gonna join too  
  
Mom: can we rename it the ant appreciation vlub in general?  
  
Smit: yeh boiiiiiissss

Jiggles: awh guys…  
  
Monkey: well this is gay  
  
Fakeirishbitch: and the moment is over  
  
Toonzy: good cause I think we need to pray for ohm  
  
Mom: what did he do to Bryce  
  
Batcoon...he…  
  
Toonzy: its too horrific to talk about  
  
D A D D Y: ALL I SAID WAS THAT HIS CATS WERENT THAT CUTE  
  
Irishbitch1: oh shit

Monkey: do you hate life itself?  
  
Jiggles: he loves his cats more than he likes us  
  
Smit: WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY ARENT THAT CUTE???? WTF OHM?!?!?  
  
Weed: I would legit kill everyone here for his cats  
  
Finn: and then myself  
  
Monkey: you b99 slut  
  
AngelBean: its okay…everyone is entitled to their own opinion  
  
Bigbuff: but?????  
  
Batcoon: wait for it  
  
Toonzy: 3  
  
Batcoon:2  
  
Toonzy: 1  
  
AngelBean: XCEPT WHEN YOU OPINION IS WRONG!!!!  
  
D A D D Y: ITS JUST WHAT I THINK  
  
AngelBean: ONLY YOU AND SATAN THINKS IT  
  
Fakeirishbitch: all in favour of kicking ohm out say I  
  
Smit: I!!!!!!  
  
Weed: I  
  
Finn: I  
  
Woody: I  
  
Jiggles: I  
  
AngelBean: all in favor of killing the sinner say I  
  
Bigbuff: I  
  
Bigbuff: no wait

Bigbuff: I to craig

Fakeirishbitch: Bryce is the innocent one they say  
  
Irishbitch1: wait Bryce, is murder the really best idea???  
  
Mom: it is illegal  
  
Batcoon: and a messy job if done incorrectly  
  
Monkey: i  
  
Monkey: I am not gonna be the weak bitch whos not down to murder their cat hating friend  
  
D A D D Y: I DON’T HATE THEM  
  
AngelBean: YOU LOST THE RIGHT TO DE3END YOURSELF WHEN YOU INSULTED MY CHILDREN!  
  
Bigboi: eh he had it coming  
  
D A D D Y: WJAT DOES THAT EVEN MEAN?!??!?!?!?  
  
Bigboi: you know what you did  
  
D A D D Y: NO I DON’T!?@!?”

Weed: cant believe you ohm. You even forgot what you did to us  
  
Smit: might as well tell ys you hate us as much as you hate bryces cats  
  
D A D D Y: WHAT IS EVEN GOING ON!?”??!<  
  
Woody: ohm you need to go on a journey  
  
Irishbitch2: find yourself  
  
Fakeirishbitch: then come back when you know what you did  
  
Jiggles: then apologise for being a bitch  
  
Mom: seems only fair to me  
  
D A D D Y:..you guys are the worst  
  
Batcoon: or we can brutally murder him for betraying us like this  
  
AngelBean: you willing to kill for me Del?  
  
Batcoon: of course <3  
  
AngelBean: awh <3  
  
Toonzy: way to save yourself from his wrath  
  
Batcoon: SHUCH UP! I AM NOT DYING FOR UOI  
  
AngelBean: watch yourself toonz, or ill set Del after you  
  
Monkey: and that boi is crazy and we know that he would kill you to save himself  
  
Bigbuff: relatable  
  
Woody: well having popcorn was totally worth it but now I am all out  
  
Irishbicth1: :(((((((( you didn’t save any for us  
  
Woody: once again Nogla…YOU ARE IN IRELAND  
  
Irishbitch2: well sucks to be you cause we literally booked tickets to the US to steal all your food  
  
Bigboi: well fuck you scotty look what you have done  
  
Bigboi: got the two biggest twats to come into our country  
  
Irishbitch1: brian we are going to tyler first cause he obviously missed us so much  
  
Fakeirishbitch: awh ty <3 we have missed you too  
  
Bigboi: YOU ARE GOING WITH THEM?!?!?!?  
  
Fakeirishbitch: well duh  
  
Bigboi: FUCK YOU SCOTTY X2  
  
AngelBean: awesome! You guys can stay at mine if you want  
  
Irishbitch1: and that’s why hes the angel  
  
AngelBean: everyone can come over if they want  
  
Jiggles: count me in  
  
Monkey: yeah why not  
  
Smit: same  
  
Weed: perfect for me  
  
Batcoon: see you there  
  
Woody: squad party (please don’t punch me Tyler)  
  
Finn: wait…WHAT DELIRIOUS????!??!  
  
Bigboi: this better not be a fucking prank  
  
Bigbuff: you serious del???

Monkey: oh hell yeah I am definitely coming  
  
Toonzy: dude…don’t feel obliged to if your not ready  
  
Batcoon: I think ive waited too long  
  
Batcoon: you all know pretty much my entire life, might as well put a face to it  
  
Batcoon: just don’t be disappointed

Bigbuff: how could we ever be disappointed? We finally get to meet you

Monkey: you better be an ugly fucker or I will be pissed  
  
Fakeirishbitch: why?  
  
Monkey: funny or hot. You cant have both or its unfair  
  
Toonzy: hes ugly, don’t worry  
  
Mom: hes your best frined. You are meant to say that  
  
Irishbitch1: well we don’t care if he is or isn’t  
  
D A D D Y: well I suppose its time I meet you all as well  
  
AngelBean: like really? Really?  
  
D A D D Y: well I gotta apologise to your cats. Just don’t kill me when I come?  
  
AngelBean: as long as I get to see your stupid face…you can live  
  
Mom: I cant wait!

Irishbitch2: so when is all of this taking place??

Jiggles: when you flying out?

Irishbitch1: tomorrow night  
  
Woody: Thursday then??? Give you guys a day to adjust to jet lag and for the rest of us to drive down to Bryces?  
  
Finn: good plan to me  
  
AngelBean: perfect. Ill go and set up some rooms for you  
  
Fakeirishbitch: appreciate it dude  
  
Smit: ill book a ticket for tomorrow as well  
  
Bigbuff: private message me and we can book together  
  
Smit: chill  
  
Weed: stayyyyy at miinnnnneeee  
  
Bigbuff: yeah boi!  
  
D A D D Y: Bryce you sure its okay?  
  
AngelBean: absolutely certain. Ill send my address out later  
  
Toonzy: and we will ALL bring snacks and drinks  
  
Finn: subtle there  
  
Monkey: well ill see you ALL Thursday then. Speak to your guys later I am heading to bed  
  
Bigboi: yeah Im gonna go too. See ya lads  
  
Mom: we should all probably log off, its late  
  
Mom: im speaking to you guys in the uk. Its VERY late  
  
Irishbitch1: and that’s how he earned his name  
  
Fakeirishbitch: finnnnneeee mommmmm  
  
Irishbitch2: night boisss!  
  
D A D D Y: night guys!  
  
AngelBean: see you all Thursday, sleep well!  
  
Woody: ^^^

Irishbitch1: ^^  
  
Toonzy: ^^^^^  
  
Fakeirishbitch: ^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Finn: ^^  
  
Bigbuff: ^^^

Mom: ^

Jiggles: ^^^^^  
  
Weed: ^^^

Batcoon: ^^  
  
Smit: night sluts

 


End file.
